<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You can do this by Jack_Francis_Kelly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755234">You can do this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Francis_Kelly/pseuds/Jack_Francis_Kelly'>Jack_Francis_Kelly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>They can do it [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Foster Care, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Modern Era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Francis_Kelly/pseuds/Jack_Francis_Kelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>prequel to We Can Do This.<br/>Jack and Crutchie meet Spot and Race</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crutchie &amp; Jack Kelly, Racetrack Higgins &amp; Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon &amp; Jack Kelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>They can do it [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jack and Crutchie were brought to a group home. They didn’t want to speak to anyone, so they didn’t. They just sat with each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi new guys! I’s Tony.” A small boy ran up to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Tony, leave them alone, it’s their first day, they’ll open up eventually, or maybe not. Okay?” An older boy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kay… sorry…” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’s Charlie. But everyone calls me Crutchie.” Crutchie smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crutchie… I like it.” Tony smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack.” The older of the two said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like that name too.” He said. Jack nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I go play Jack?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure bud.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He said and got up to go play with the boy. The older one look at Jack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiddo… I know that look. Talk bout it please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go away. I’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kid I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack, look I JUST met you but I can tell a lot about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t even know me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but I can tell you’re hurting. You’re hurting so badly. You haven’t properly grieved. You’re holding it in for your brother. You’re scared. You don’t want to be here. You don’t want a new family. You don’t want to be split with your brother. You’re too scared to admit any of this.  Am I right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… How’d you do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was you once, kid. We all were.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got a brother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not that aspect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So talk to me kid?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s yer name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sean,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I call you Spot?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like givin people nicknames.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why Spot?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya got spots” He pointed to his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, those are from my last foster dads cigarettes… got outta there fast. Promise if anyone hurts ya you get out&gt;” He said. Jack looked terrified but nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I-I didn’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t sweat it. I like it. Spot. Spot Conlon, sounds cool right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Spot… are me n’ Crutchie gonna end up with spots?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No kiddo, don’t worry. You’s a cute little kid, you won’t get stuck in a sucky home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss my mom and dad… and house…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I know that feeling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I wish I knew… I wish I knew that would be the last time I hugged and kissed them and said I loved them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened Jack?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Car crash… M-mom died right away… a-and dad…” He teared up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy died in the hospital.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry Jack.” He said. Jack had no idea why he trusted this boy so easily but he leaned on him. Spot wrapped him in a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Spotty.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course Jackie.” He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kelly’s.” They heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow Jackie, already got people who want ya. That cute lil face gettin ya somewhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I gonna be with Crutchie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well they said Kelly’s so I guess so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it was his cute little face.” Jack shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, both of you are cute. Smile for me.” He said. Jack did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You kiddin? Those dimples? Priceless. It was both of you.” He smiled. Jack and Crutchie went down. Spot was right. Jack and Crutchie were shy with the new people. They were nice though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Jack, nine huh? Big year.” The man said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I don’t like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom and Dad died…” He said without thinking. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize, you were honest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you Charlie? Six right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That can be a fun year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He smiled. “Jack calls me Crutchie… you can call me that too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, okay Crutchie. So what do you boys want to do?” The woman said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I draw?” Jack asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack’s really good.” Crutchie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Can’t wait to see.” She said. Jack nervously chuckled. They got to their house. Jack drew, they watched. They were told Jack was an emotional mess, he hasn’t dealt with his emotions. They were careful with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you drawing buddy?” The man asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Santa Fe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? You like it there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna like there when I grow up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah bud?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. Looks pretty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It does, yes.” He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So bud,what else do you like? any sports?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. I used to play baseball. I like baseball.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What team?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so you’re smart.” He said. Jack smiled. “Yanks are the worst right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! We get it twenty seven to two. But we’re gonna win one day!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so right Jack.” He said. The woman came down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack, your brother is setting up your room, want to help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went upstairs with him. Jack unbacked his little backpack, putting his bear on his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whos your bear Jack?” The woman asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… my mom and dad got it for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it have a name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s stupid…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet it's not.” The man said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cuddle bear Kelly. My mom helped me name it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thats adorable Jack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.” They said. Jack smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Slothy! Mommy helped me name it too!” Crutchie smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adorable Crutchie.” They said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now boys, we’re taking you out for dinner okay?” They smiled. The boys smiled. Jack and Crutchie behaved. They ate and went home. They showered and went to sleep. Jack cuddled up against his bear.  The boys were happy, these two weren’t bad at all. Maybe they were going to end up in a good home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few months later they were sent back to the group home. Spot and Tony greeted them again with a hug. Jack was heartbroken. They were so sweet to them. He didn’t understand why they just gave him back. This was going to be a very long nine years in foster care.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jack and Charlie had been in and out of homes. They hated it. Crutchie was more cheery than Jack was. Spot had to talk with Jack a lot, make sure he was okay. Poor kid wouldn’t open up to anyone else. He, Crutchie and Tony were sent to a home together. The couple seemed nice. They took them to their room. Bunk bed and a twin sized bed. They said the plan was Jack, the oldest got the twin but they could do whatever. Jack let Tony get it.The boys got closer immediately. They told stories about their parents. Jack opened up that way. Race told him a story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad would take me to the racetracks. We’d always watched races. Dad said one day I can ride a horse. He… he promised. One of my last memories with him was at the tracks-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Racetrack.” Jack said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya know how I give everyone nicknames?”    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was stuck on you. I had no idea what to nickname you. Racetrack, Race, Racer!” He smiled. The boy smiled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get a Kelly nickname!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah ya do buddy, you're part of my family, all the boys are. And now me, you, and Crutchie are here together, you’re my little brother kiddo. I love you.” He said.  Race hugged him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you Jack.” He said. Jack hugged him tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you Racer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you Cowboy.” He grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cowboy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were saying you wanted to go to Santa Fe and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I know, Crutch you know that one right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack ‘cowboy’ Kelly.” Crutchie hugged him. Jack smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys had fun in this new home. They didn’t have a lot but they had each other, and that’s what mattered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The foster parents weren’t too bad either. The boys would run around and play all the time, they loved it. It didn't take long for the boys to call Race a brother. And he loved it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were so happy there for about a year. Then it all changed, all because of Jack and Race. They were at school just waiting to get picked up. Jack and Race found each other fast. They had no idea where Crutchie was. They began searching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack…” Race pointed. Crutchie and a bunch of kids. The boys ran over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stupid crip. Where’s your brother and your fake brother?” One asked, one in Jack’s grade. Too old to speak to Crutchie like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right fucking here.” Jack said. The kid jumped. Jack was strong, everyone knew that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what exactly are you saying to my brother huh? I think I heard the C word. Tell me I didn’t hear the C word?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's the C word?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crip. That one gets Jackie boy mad.” Race smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well he is one? Your brothers a crip.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” He said, bringing his fist back and punched him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack!” Race shouted. Jack turned to face him but was thrown to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave him alone!” Race jumped into the action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop! Jack! Racer!” Cructhie begged watching a fight break out. Teachers broke it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack and Tony!” They scolded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Jack and Tony! What the hell?” The kid said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make fun of us! Don’t make fun of Crutchie!” Jack said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr.Kelly, stay calm. It’s over.” The teacher said. That's when Jack realized what had happened. This was it. They were going to back in a group home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack leaned into his teacher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. </span>
  <span>Kloppman…” He teared up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey… Jack… it’s okay buddy.” He ruffled his air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t… I don’t want to be separated!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jack… you won’t.” He hugged him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes I will… because I’m a fucking idiot… b-but… they were making fun of Crutchie… and called Race our fake brother…” He teared up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He said there's a reason we aren’t adopted… no one wants us.” Crutchie said. Jack started crying harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, boys, everything will be okay. They won’t split you up. They can't. Look at the boys teasing you, do you think they’re going to be taken from their families?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-No…” He said as their foster dad pulled up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys?” He said, then saw the boys. Race and Jack bloody.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey… What happened” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were being mean… I-I dunno w-why I…” Jack started. A new hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got into a fight Jackie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey… we’ll talk at home buddy.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t wanna leave… I-I’m so sorry…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jackie, it’s okay. You’re not leaving. None of you are. You, Race, Crutchie. You’re staying. I promise.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys, lets go…” He said. Jack was in the front seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buddy, can’t say anything in front of a teacher but… good job kiddo.” He said. Jack still looked sad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were being mean…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To Crutchie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you boys did good protecting him… Look, I can’t be proud of you. But I'm not mad. Never again okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. I promise.” Jack said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Race.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise too.” He said. They made it home. He threw Jack and Race over his shoulder and got them to laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got some strong boys.” He said. That's when their foster mom noticed the bruises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack, Race.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should see the other guy…” Jack said, earning a hair ruffle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They said we’re not real brothers, they called Crutchie a crip and accordin to Crutchie-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They said we don’t have a real family and we never will, Jack’s a deadbeat, we’re never getting adopted, they said there's a reason we’re not adopted… no one wants us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw boys.” She hugged them. “You know we love you. Adoption is just a lot of work, and we know Jack’s not too big on the idea.” She said ruffling his hair. He smiled. She cleaned up Jack and Race and helped the boys with homework. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack baby, don’t worry, everythings okay. We’re not mad at you. I love you Dimples.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys lasted the rest of school and most of summer. But mid August, the boys were taken. Something about their foster parents income. The boys begged, the parents begged. The boys tried crying. No  one cared though. Their goodbye hugs were painful. They didn’t want to go. Once they got back they went to all their friends, very upset about what happened. After about two months Jack and Crutchie were called down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A new foster parent. They knew about Jack’s trouble streak and figured he needed greater discipline, and the man agreed to take his brother too. They went upstairs to pack. Jack look scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jackie…” Spot said. Jack looked up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They said I need greater discipline…” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just behave bud. It’ll be okay. What's his name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“William Snyder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ll be fine Jacko. Be safe, You can do this.” He smiled. Jack nodded. He and Crutchie went downstairs ready to meet their new foster dad</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this little storys over but... Jack and Crutchie's nightmare is starting</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I call this,,, I want to go back to liittle Jack.<br/>No physical angst for Jackie here but... the story after this one they meet Snyder....</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>